justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy
ft. CL of 2NE1 |year=2015 |mode=Trio |dg=Female/Male/Female (♀/♂/♀) |pc=Purple/Mint Green/Purple |gc=Yellow/Purple/Yellow to Yellow/Orange/Yellow |lc = Purplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI |perf = Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2)|nogm = 4}}"DADDY" by PSY ft. CL of 2NE1 is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P2 The lead dancer has black hair, and wears black circular sunglasses. He is first seen wearing a yellow tank top, pink shorts with suspenders, blue soccer socks, and black shoes. At the chorus, he wears a light blue one-armed dress shirt, a turquoise dress vest with glass-cut triangles on the bottom edge, blue pants, and purple sneakers. His head is enlarged and his body is shrunken, making him resemble a bobble-head model. P1/P3 Both backup dancers are seen first with lavender hair, wearing thin black glasses, pink and red split leotards, yellow and red socks, and green platform shoes. At the chorus, they sport yellow inflated captain hats, blue fluffy jackets, purple and maroon patent leotards, purple patent knee high socks, and black high heel ankle boots. Background The routine takes place inside a room with a pink and white tiled floor, a front wall with yellow windows, and two side walls with pink and yellow equalizers. The floor flashes a bright yellow, with yellow squares popping outside the windows. At the chorus, the floor flashes other colors, having small squares of various colors (mostly pink) fly across the ceiling. Afterwards, the other background comes back, this time replacing the yellow flashes with blue ones. There are clones of the women lined up in neat columns behind the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Cross your feet and point to yourself with your right thumb. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms and feet out. DaddyJD2017GoldMove.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Daddygoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 DaddyJD2017GoldMove.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game DADDY_Gold_Move_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the third song by PSY in the series, after Gangnam Style and Gentleman. **It is also the third Korean song to be featured in the main series, all of which are by PSY. **It is also the first PSY song to be a Trio. *The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in the chorus. The lead dancer is also based off of PSY's design in the same video. *The routine recycles moves from the Extreme version of Good Feeling, the On-Stage version of ''Just Dance'', Boys (Summertime Love), and Radical. Gallery daddy square.png|''Daddy'' Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-right.png Daddy hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Imagedaddy.jpeg|''Daddy'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu. artwork.just-dance-2017.443x720.2016-06-14.24.png artwork.just-dance-2017.388x720.2016-06-14.17.png artwork.just-dance-2017.439x720.2016-06-14.30.png jd17-toptracks-preview-psyftclof2ne1-daddy-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Videos PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V Just Dance 2017 DADDY by PSY Ft. CL of 2NE1 – Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Daddy - Psy - Full Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Cormier Claude